Crema y fresas
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —¿Robaste ese pastel? —Magnus ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a tomar una de las frutas que sensualmente se llevó hasta los labios. —Feliz cumpleaños Alexander. (Para AliciaBlackM en su cumpleaños) Happy Birthday!
**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en "Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños" del foro "El Triángulo donde tres están unidos"

Este es mi regalo para **AliciaBlackM.**

 **ALICIA** : Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños y que los deseos que pidas por cada una de las velitas en tu pastel, se hagan realidad. Espero que te guste el regalo.

 **Para MAQM porque MALEC es parte de ti también… ¡I love you!**

* * *

 **CREMA Y FRESAS**

 _¡Maldición!_

Era la décima vez que Magnus Bane se quejaba.

 _¿A quién demonios se le ocurría que hacer un pastel era algo sencillo?_

Las indicaciones al respaldo de la caja que contenía la mezcla para pasteles eran ridículas, aunque había algo aún más patético en todo aquello y era ver al _Gran Brujo de Brooklyn_ intentando prepararle una sorpresa a su novio al estilo mundano.

Definitivamente le habría ido mejor si hubiera decidido hurtar alguno de una pastelería cercana. Solo habría bastado con un chasquido de sus dedos y ahora mismo podría tener un hermoso y delicioso ejemplar de crema y fresas sobre la mesa y no aquella mezcla de nata y harina sobre su cara y su ropa.

Pero todo era culpa de Alec Lightwood.

Desde que ese Nephilim había llegado a su vida, todo se había puesto patas arriba.

Aunque ya tenía unos cuantos siglos a cuestas, desde el momento en que aquel encantador chico de ojos azules y cabello negro se cruzó en su camino, había empezado a sentirse de nuevo como un tonto adolescente.

Pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a experimentar el revoloteo de las mariposas en el estómago y esa emoción de sentir las manos frías, al encontrarse con la mirada de aquel que además de todo correspondía totalmente a sus sentimientos.

Había tenido bastantes amantes: hombres, mujeres, hadas, hechiceros, vampiros e incluso un genio o dos.

Pero Alec era diferente.

Y lo hacía sentirse diferente.

No sabía si era esa adorable mezcla de cabello negro y ojos azules que lo mataba o aquella manía de querer tener siempre la última palabra, pero lo cierto era que Alexander Gideon Lightwood lo traía loco.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y volvió a su ataviada labor cuando escuchó como una llave era introducida en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento, mientras una fragancia a sangre seca y colonia masculina inundó el lugar, avisándole que el protagonista de sus pensamientos había llegado.

 _Maldición._

* * *

El característico olor a pizza y polvo del departamento de Magnus había sido reemplazado por uno más dulce y Alec tuvo curiosidad de saber que era lo que había estado haciendo el brujo en su ausencia.

Lo buscó en los rincones en donde solía estar cuando se tomaba _el día libre,_ para terminar por hallarlo al fin en el lugar que menos esperaba, con algo de polvo blanco sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos bien puestos en un recipiente lleno de una mezcla que seguía batiendo con dedicación.

Alec se quedó observándolo por un momento más y recordó lo que pensó la primera vez que lo vio.

 _¡Que diferente era todo desde aquella ocasión!_

Ahora el aspecto de Magnus le era habitual: su cabello oscuro en picos, sus jeans gastados y esa camiseta negra de lentejuelas que solía utilizar cuando estaba relajado y que ahora mismo no destellaba como siempre, dada la cantidad de harina sobre ella.

—Llegaste antes —le dijo Magnus sin voltear a verlo— esperaba que aparecieras en unas cuantas horas más.

El Nephilim ignoró el comentario de su novio pues el espectáculo frente a sus ojos era algo mucho más interesante.

—¿Has estado cocinando?

Magnus detuvo su labor y lo miró.

Alec estaba vestido con su ropa de combate, manchado con algo de sangre oscura y seca que de seguro no era suya y apenas descargaba el arco que traía sobre su espalda.

—Pensé que cuando cumplías años podías dejar de ir al trabajo —le dijo— aunque en realidad eso hubiera sido algo contraproducente para mí.

—¿Por? —Alec fingió inocencia aunque no pudo disimular que se encontraba divertido por la situación.

—Ya no tiene importancia —contestó Magnus— de todos modos arruinaste mis planes.

—¿Ah sí? —le preguntó el chico acercándose lentamente, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro.

Magnus se volvió hacia él poniendo el recipiente con la mezcla a un lado.

—Digamos que si —su mirada felina se volvió pícara.

—¿Y se puede saber cuáles eran esos _planes_? —preguntó Alec, mientras sus manos fueron directamente hasta el rostro del brujo que entrecerró sus ojos, al tiempo que el pulgar del chico le acarició lentamente la mejilla aun cubierta de harina.

—Creo que sería mejor si te ilustrara.

Los ojos de Magnus se cerraron completamente disfrutando del contacto, mientras sus propias manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Alec, que se acercó y le susurró al oído suavemente.

—¿Entonces este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Porque si es así me gusta mucho.

Magnus sonrió.

—Y eso que aún no has visto nada —le contestó antes de halarlo hacia él, cambiando sus posiciones para ponerlo contra el mesón y muy pegado de su cuerpo.

Las manos del brujo recorrieron la espalda del Nephilim que se derritió en suspiros sobre los labios de su novio mientras este lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la estancia.

Alec colocó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Magnus una total accesibilidad a su cuello, donde minutos después su boca caliente empezó a succionar y a depositar pequeños mordiscos en su garganta que lo excitaron aún más.

Después de unos segundos de aquella sensación, el Nephilim volvió el rostro al brujo, atrapando de nuevo sus labios en una urgencia desbocada.

 _¡Como lo había extrañado!_

Y entre respiraciones entrecortadas y labios unidos, Magnus intentó hablar pero su voz sonó casi como un susurro —Trataba de hacer un pastel de fresas por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que me gusta más el saber tus labios —le contestó el chico intensificando el beso y permitiendo que sus cuerpos se llenaran de sensaciones.

Las manos de ambos llenaron todos los espacios que los labios no alcanzaron y sus respiraciones agitadas fueron el mejor indicio de que este era solo el comienzo de lo que sería una inolvidable celebración de cumpleaños.

La mezcla, los cascarones de los huevos rotos y el tazón entero de fresas cayeron al piso cuando necesitaron más espacio para amarse.

 _¡A la mierda el pastel!_

* * *

Alec yacía sobre el mesón mientras Magnus recostado a él, acariciaba su cabello negro que ahora también tenía restos de harina.

—¿Entonces, te gustó tu regalo?

Alec volvió su rostro y le sonrió.

—Es más de lo que hubiera podido desear.

Minutos después, el chasquido de los dedos del brujo hizo eco en sus oídos antes de ver como un hermoso pastel cubierto de crema y fresas, aparecía en la mesa cerca de ellos.

—¿Robaste ese pastel?

Magnus ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a tomar una de las frutas que sensualmente se llevó hasta los labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños Alexander.


End file.
